Away
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: Established Tiva. Multi Chap. Ziva is called back to Israel for a funeral, and Tony can't cope without her. He goes after her despite all of the warnings, and what he saw changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is going to be a multi chapter fanfiction maybe around 7 or 8 chapters, maybe more if I stretch it out! Okay so enjoy!**

**xox**

Ziva snuggled closer to my chest as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to my body. I had finally admitted my feelings for her 6 months ago after a hard case. I invited her round for pizza and a movie and everything came pouring out. It was safe to say I could cross number 26 off my bucket list. Everything after that had been amazing. She came round to my place nearly every night after work, none of us admitting we slept better with the other next to us. I finally asked her to move in with me a month ago, she said yes. I couldn't believe how happy we were. Still are.

**Xox**

When the sun rose the next morning I stretched my arms out and was suddenly panicked by the empty space next to me. I felt the pillow to check if it was still warm, which it was not. I slowly got up, then stretch my arms in the air. I walked though to the kitchen then to the lounge to find Ziva no where in sight. The next place I tried was the balcony. I carefully walked out near the door and then I heard her talking on the phone in rapid Hebrew. I waited for her to finish and walk back inside.

"Hey" I whisper as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind**.**

"Hi" She sighed

"What's up Zi?" I asked with my head perched on her shoulder.

"Tony promise me you won't get worried of I tell you" She asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

"That was my farther, my aunt Nettie has died and I must go back to Israel to organise the funeral" She sniffled.

"Ok..." I said as I thought about it.

"But... But I told my father that you would be coming as well, but he wasn't having any of it he told me it was our family and our family only, not some incompetent agent" She whispered as she turned around in his arms and buried her face in his neck.

He placed his chin on top of her head inhaling her intoxicating scent of wild flower and cinnamon, as he thought of their options.

"Well, erm. I could come anyway?" He asked.

"I can't Tony, I don't want any fighting, I don't want to disrespect Nettie with all of the arguing, so if I go by myself would that be alright?" She questioned.

He sighed he really didn't fancy letting Ziva go to a dangerous country by herself especially to see that bastard of a father.

"Fine. But just to let you know that I'm not happy about this." He sighed.

"Thank you, but I want you to know that I don't want to go without you, but I have to" She whispered.

"When are you leaving?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Tuesday"

He sighed it was Sunday already. Two more days of Ziva being in his arms until she is torn away and dumped in the middle of a war zone.

**xox**

On Monday after work we stood in our bedroom packing her bag. We worked in silence in sitting dread of what was about to come. Ziva handed me the clothes and I neatly folded them and put them in Ziva's suitcase. After we finished packing her bag I dragged it through to the living room then walked back through to our bedroom. I found Ziva sat on our bed with her hands in her lap and her head ducked down so her curly locks were a cave around her head.

I came to sit next to her and grabbed her hand with mine. She looked up at me with a small smile as I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb.

"Hey at least your coming back this time" I said to her.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded

"I guess so, it's just... It's going to be so hard Tony..." She spoke softly

I nodded in agreement

"And well, when something is hard I have you next to me, to help me through it, but this time I don't" She whispered brokenly

"Hey...Zi look at me" I mumbled

She raised her head to look at me

"It's going to be alright, you'll be back in two weeks" I tried to comfort her, yet reassuring myself.

**xox**

It was already Tuesday, it was time to let go of his Ziva for 2 whole weeks.

He drove her to the airport and held her hand right through to the gate.

He pulled her into him when they reached gate 26.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whispered into her ear. I heard her sniffle then whisper back

"As am I, Tony"

"Please don't get yourself into any danger Zi please, for me" I pleaded with her

"I'll try my best Tony, I'll be back before you know it" She spoke as she kissed the skin in front of my ear.

I looked into her tear filled eyes as I stroked her check with my palm. I leaned in and kissed her one more time as she grasped me to her.

She picked up her bags, looked me in the eyes one more and mouthed 'I love you' to me. That was the first time she had said it. I mouthed 'I love you too' back for the first time with a weak smile on my face she gave me a small smile and walked through the gates. I turned around, and walked through the airport again, not being able to watch her airplane take off and leave for a war zone.

**Okay so thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up in a few days, please if you've got some time leave a review, a favorite or even a follow, they mean a lot and inspire me to write faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm not happy with this chapter but I still put it up, I tried to improve it through. Ok so there's not a lot of Tiva in this chapter but I tried to put a bit in, so enjoy!**

Ziva's P.O.V

1 day later

I stepped off the plane after my 12-hour flight from Germany, where I had to transfer flights and was blinded by the sunlight, and overwhelmed by the heat, I guess I was used to the American weather. I took of my jacket and tucked it in my bag, as I grabbed my sunglasses and shoved them on my face.

I looked round and spotted the black SUV parked in the corner of the airfield. I sighed and walked over to it. I climbed in the car and buckled my seatbelt, as I placed my head to rest on top of my hand, which was leaned against the door.

"Good afternoon noon Ms David" The driver spoke in a heavy Hebrew accent.

I mumbled a small response to him as I turned my head to look out the window as the city I had grew up in was a blur through the window as the driver swung the car round a sharp left.

We finally turned into the family home, the place where I spent my childhood as the car came to an abrupt halt. I stepped out of the car and onto the gravel drive and walked up to the large white door as I prepared myself for what was about to come.

I opened the door to my fathers dark burgundy study and walked in.

"Ziva, shalom my daughter" Eli David greeted

"Shalom Eli" I spoke back, refusing to call him my father as he was no longer any relation to me.

He rose to hug me as I stiffened when he touched me.

He sat back down and faced me.

"Your Aunt Nettie, she sadly passed away a week ago from a heart attack" Eli spoke

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. Aunt Nettie was the only one I still kept in touch with and her death was a big loss for me. I had only spoke to her 3 weeks ago, she was checking how my 'love life' was doing, safe to say it was doing well.

"When is her funeral?" I spoke up

"4 days time" He replied

"Then why do I need to stay here for 10 extra days?" I asked

"Ziva you need to honor your family, give thanks to Nettie and so on" Eli returned

I sighed and nodded I picked up my hand luggage and walked up the marble staircase and up through to my childhood bedroom.

As the door swung open I inhaled the sent of clean linen and noticed that someone must of brought my suitcase up, since it was next to my bed.

My bed had cream and white sheets on and as I looked last my bed the curtains wafted in the breeze since the window was open, airing the room out.

I went over and sat down on my bed. I placed my head in my hands and let a big breath out. I then dug out my cell from my jeans pocket and checked my messages.

_1 missed call & 1 new message_

I felt a tug at my heart knowing exactly who there from. I click open on the message as my eyes ran over the words

_Hey Zi, it's me. Just wondering if you've landed safely. I hope you have a nice time. Well not a nice time since your going to a funeral, but ya no all the same. I really really miss you already Zi and it's only been 1 day. Please hurry back if you can, please. I really love you Zi with all my heart _

_Tony_

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and took a deep breath. I missed him so much I had never been away from him for more than a day since...Somalia. It sounds pathetic how I miss him and can't bear to be away from him. But it's true. I should be strong, hell I'm an ex-assassin but he is the only thing in my life that has been stable. He was always there for me, there's no one I trusted more.

Later on that night I sat at the table eating my meal made up of falafel and chick peas I looked up at my farther. We were eating in complete silence as the candle in the middle between us burned away. Tony. He's been on my mind ever since the plane took off. I wonder what's he's doing? Watching a movie with pizza probably drinking some beer. That was one of our favorite things to do together, it was so simple but I loved it the most.

"Ziva" Eli spoke and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Uh hm" I responded not really paying attention.

"While you are here I have a favor to ask of you"

"No, Eli, no I am here for Nettie's funeral and that is it I am not getting tangled in your plans" I nearly yelled, slamming my cutlery down next to the plate.

"Ziva" He said calmly

"I need you to do this. My life and your safety and probably even your Agent Meetballs safety depends on this" Eli said

"What...what have you got your self into?" I asked angrily.

"I got involved in illegal weapons, supplied to Iran and other countries it went bad and I either have to resign or they kill me and everything I love and what they love" Eli explained

"You... How dare you bring me into this! I have nothing to do with your covert affairs! Why do you not just resign?" I yelled at him.

I stood up and slammed my napkin on the table

"Ziva, you know that is not an option if you do this I will never ask for anything from you again, I won't even talk to you" Eli tried to bargain.

"How dare you bring me into this, and the people I love! How dare you..." I screamed

"I apologize Ziva. But if you do not do this..." He led on

I stared at him in disbelief. How dare he bring me into this? The people I love meant Tony. Tony. He manipulated me. He knew the people I love means Tony, he also knows I will do anything to protect him. But this time. I promised Tony I'd come back all right.

But if I come back all right he might not be all right. I can't believe I called him my father at one point. I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

What am I going to do?

**Thanks for reading! Please review, they make my day! So the next chapter will be Tony's P.O.V while Ziva's away and the chapter after that gets more interesting so please stick with it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3! I am sorry about the last chapter it was pretty bad but I hope this one makes up for it!**

**Tony P.O.V**

**1 week later**

I sighed as I entered Ziva's apartment and mine and threw my backpack down next to the couch. The place was a mess empty beer bottles littered everywhere, as well as the occasion pizza box and DVD case. I checked the date on my phone 28/02/13 it read. That means Nettie's funeral was 3 days ago but Ziva still had 4 days left of her 'vacation' or whatever you call it.

I missed her like crazy, as well as being worried for her safety. I didn't trust Eli. Never had never will, he was just danger as far a Ziva was concerned. Every time she went anywhere near him she always ended up in danger, like Somalia for instance.

Gibbs had sent me home early the past couple of days just because I sat there not being able to concentrate knowing Ziva could get hurt out there. He didn't say anything to me because he knows she will be back in 4 days, that's when everything would turn back to normal.

I sighed then turned the TV on. I started flicking though all the channels, realizing nothing good was on I grabbed my phone, and went through all my old messages there was one from Ziva the day after she landed, it read:

_Hi Tony, I am well. I really miss you as well but my father has a favor for me to do. I do not want to do it but it depends on my safety as well as yours. I am sorry. I will try to hurry back. I love you too. _

_Zi_

I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes as I tried my best to keep them from falling. I missed her like hell and she wasn't coming back any time soon. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, never had a longing for someone that really hurt me.

I suddenly had an idea. What if I went to Israel to surprise Ziva. The funeral had passed so all Ziva needed to do was that 'favor' Eli asked for, which gave me shivers every time I thought of what he could of asked for. Eli didn't have to know I was there I could stay in a hotel just so I was near to her and spend time with her.

After I thought it over I realized how pathetic I sounded. But I needed this. I needed to see her. To touch her and make sure she was real.

I grabbed my phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss it's me"

"Dinozzo what do you want at this time" He spoke gruffly

"Boss I need to see her" I spoke weakly down the phone

"Dinozzo, are you sure this is the best thing, she'll be back in 4 days" Gibbs replied

"Yea boss. Please" I begged him

"Do what you need to do" He grunted and hung up.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. And quickly stood up as soon as I did the blood rushed to my head, I paused for a second to regain my composure then rushed through to the bedroom. I pulled out a old duffle bag and shoved in several t shirts, shorts, trousers and boxers. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste as well as some deodorant. I slung it over my shoulder as I ran out my apartment.

I jumped in my red Mustang shoving my duffle bag in the passenger seat beside me and sped off to join the highway.

As I skidded into the parking lot of the airport I grabbed my duffle bag and ran into the airport to the check in desk.

"I would-I would like a ticket-a ticket to Israel please" I spoke quickly in between pants to the woman stood behind the desk. She was late twenties, looking foreign, maybe European. She had dark brown hair and green eyes her name badge read _'Kate'_

"Sir, the next flight is scheduled to depart in literally 5 minutes" The cheery woman replied back.

"I'll take it," I panted back.

I collected my ticket and ran to gate 24 and onto the plane just in time.

**19 hours later – Israel**

As I stepped out of my cab and into the scorching heat of Israel. This place gave me shivers, even through it was a million degrees out, but it reminded me of the bad times I've had here.

I approached the David mansion and knocked twice. A man in his late fifties, with a kind face and dark grey hair opened the door.

"Shalom" He greeted

"Er hi" I spoke back not quite sure if her spoke English.

"How can I help you sir?" The man asked

"I am looking for Ziva David, do you know where she is?" I asked cautiously worried if he told Daddy David I was here.

"Miss David is in the center of town near the main square doing a favor for her farther I believe" He told me

"Thank you!" I replied, "If you could do me a favor and not tell Mr David I was here, I would very much appreciate it," I asked weakly

He studied my face before replying,

"Certainly." He replied with a small smile and shut the door. I took a couple minutes to think of my next move before running back down the drive, with my diffle bouncing up and down on my shoulder and into the main town.

I wandered round the main square for a couple of minutes until I spotted Ziva sat outside a café drinking some sort of tea. I smiled and tried to walk my way over to her through the crowds of people. I froze. She wasn't alone. She was sat with a man in his late thirties with black hair and tanned skin. He was sat next to Ziva. His fingers were trailing up and down her arm whilst he was smiling flirtatiously at her. She smiled back and went to whisper in his ear, then whilst pulling away nibbled his ear and kissed the edge of his mouth. My chest constricted as I struggled to breath. So this was the 'favor.' How could she? Ziva knew how hard it was for me to overcome my 'commitment issues' and move in with her. Know she just stabbed me in the back by cheating on me. I couldn't look anymore. I turned around and headed back toward the airport. And out of her life.

**Okay well I was happier with this chapter than the last! Please review, I've noticed I've got a lot of alerts but only 4 reviews (which I am very great full for.) But they really do make my day, so please take the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its late everyone, I completely forgot about it and it got to 10pm and I thought crap, haven't even wrote this chapter I was meant to be publishing now, so here it is better late than never hope you like it!**

**D.C - 4 days later**

**Ziva's P.O.V**

I sighed as I checked my watch again, about the tenth time in two minutes. Tony had promised to pick me up from the airport. Well that is what he had said when I talked to him last. I hadn't talked to him in 4 days, which seemed unusual but I assumed they must have had some big case.

I checked my watch again and looked up and down the street Tony was nowhere to be seen. He was meant to come and pick me up at 9pm, but it was now 11:17pm and no Tony.

I sighed once again, picked up my luggage and went in search of a cab. When I arrived back at our apartment I lugged my stuff to the third floor, where our apartment is and unlocked the door. As I stepped inside I dumped everything next to the door as I walked round in search of Tony. I had missed him so much, and was willing just to forget about him not picking me up just so I could see him. I searched every room, lounge, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and study; he was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I walked into the bedroom and took of my brown leather jacket and went to hang it up in the wardrobe. I froze. Everything of Tony's was gone. All of his shoes, shirts and trousers all gone. I pulled out my cell and tried to call him but to no avail, straight to answer phone. I then dialed Gibbs number to try and make sense of what the hell was happening.

"Yeah Gibbs" A gruff voice answered

"Its me Ziva" I answered

"Hi Ziva, you back from the airport?" He asked

"Yes, just got in. I was calling to ask if you know where Tony is? He was meant to pick me up from the airport but he didn't, and all of his stuff is missing from our wardrobe?" I asked worried

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

"Gibbs?" I questioned to see if he was still there.

"Ziva you better come round." He spoke softly to me then hung up.

I was starting to get extremely worried. What had happened whilst I was away? I grabbed my keys and ran walked quickly out of the apartment, ignoring the stinging sensation in my eyes, half from having no sleep, and the other half from tears.

As my car came skidding to a halt out side Gibbs' house I leapt out of my mini cooper and into Gibbs house. As I walked in I looked to my left into the lounge and Gibbs was sat there on his sofa dinking a glass of bourbon. I made eye contact with him, his eyes said it all. It was bad.

I sat down to his right and started to fiddle with my hands. I hadn't been that nervous in years.

"Ziva…" He led on

"What?" I begged, "Please Gibbs just tell me, what has happened to Tony?"

"Ziva you need to prepare yourself for this. Tony. Tony decided he was going to go to Israel to see you 4 days ago. He was miserable, missing you like hell. So he got the next flight there. The next day he came back and came straight here."

_**Flashback**_

_Gibbs was sanding his boat in his basement when he heard his front door slam shut and footsteps coming down the stairs to his basement. He looked up and was surprised at the sight. It was Dinozzo. He was meant to be in Israel with Ziva, but here he was stood in his basement. He looked like hell. His hair was stuck up in all different directions, clothes dirty and his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes looked lost and helpless._

"_Boss." He croaked_

"_What is it Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked_

"_I got there. I got there and she… she. She was with a man." His voice broke halfway through._

"_Dinozzo are you sure? Are you sure its not some sort of mistake?" He asked_

"_No… he was touching her arm. And she… she bit his ear, and kissed him." He took a shaky breath and looked down at the floor, not letting the tears fall. Gibbs didn't know what to say. Out of all people Ziva was the last person he'd expect to do something like this. _

"_I love her Gibbs. I really do and... She goes and does this to me. I thought I knew her. I really thought I did." Tony spoke with a soft hurt voice._

"_I don't know what to say Dinozzo." Gibbs spoke in a kinder voice. _

_Tony sighed and walked back up the stairs and out of Gibbs' house._

_**End of flashback**_

I took in a sharp breath. No. No. No. He couldn't of possible seen. He couldn't of possible thought I cheated on him.

"You don't understand Gibbs. My farther asked for a favor, I had to get into a weapons ring to gain some information. So I… I had to charm the boss. That was it. Nothing more." I spoke in a weak voice.

"Does Dinozzo know this? Cause if he did I'm sure he'd understand." Gibbs questioned.

"No… I thought it would be better if he didn't know. It depended on his lives and mine. If I didn't get that information they would go after Eli and everything he loved including me, which meant they would take Tony too." I spoke in tears.

"Well he doesn't know that Ziva. He thought that you cheated on him so he left."

"How could he think I would do something like that to him?" I cried, standing up, throwing my hands down in frustration.

"Well what would you think Ziva? If you saw him kissing another guy?" Gibbs spoke nearly harshly

"I did not kiss him. Not properly. I just pecked near his mouth. I would never kiss anyone else but Tony!" I sobbed, breaking down.

Gibbs took me into his arms and comforted me until I stopped. I then realized that I needed to find Tony. I needed to tell him it was all a big mistake. But he was gone! He thought I had cheated on him so he left. That made me want to start crying all over again. But I got up and refrained. I walked strongly out of Gibbs house determined to find him. I got in my car and sped off.

God please let him be all right.

**Okay so that's it! I hope everyone liked it and please review! They actually make my day! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far or favorited or followed! The next chapter will probably be up on Sunday or if I finish it early then it will be published earlier! Thanks to everyone! Please take the time to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's Chapter 5, sorry it's late, I forgot! Hope everyone likes it! I might do another chapter; it depends on what you guys what so let me know!**

Tony was driving round the streets of D.C tying to clear his tears.

He didn't want to believe Ziva would do this to him, but he saw her with _him. _Tony didn't know who he was but he hated him for taking away his Ziva. He wiped the tears of his cheeks and carried on driving through the dark streets, soaked with the rain pelting down from the sky. _So cliché. _Tony thought _Driving through the rain, crying. _He hadn't been to their apartment since he landed except from grabbing all of his things. He looked at the clock on the dashboard _1:54am _it read. Ziva would be home by now, noticed all of his things were missing. _I wonder if she's worried _Tony thought _I wonder if she's out looking for me, if she knows why I'm gone. _He swept away there thoughts and carried on driving.

He pulled in on a grass verge, realizing this is where he was headed to all along. He slowly got out of his car and stared across the lake glimmering in the moonlight. It had finally stopped raining leaving a fresh smell in the air and the grass damp.

Tony stood on top of the grass verge overlooking the gleaming lake, watching the place where he and Ziva came often. He came here before they had become a couple, it calmed him and made him feel at home, gave him space to thing. Which is exactly what he needed that night.

He went down to the shore of the lake and sat down. He watched the silent ripples of the lake descend across the surface, making it look stunning under the moonlight. All the scenes of him and Ziva here, in this spot, laughing, joking, cuddling replayed through his mind. He sighed as he put his head onto of his knees. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**xox**

Ziva was panicked. Scrap that frantic. She didn't know where Tony could of gone as she drove round the empty streets of D.C looking for Tony, looking to explain what she had done. How could she of been so stupid? Accepting that 'favor' she had ruined the best relationship with the man she loved. Her soul mate. Suddenly a bulb went off inside her head. Of course. It had been their favorite place to go, his favorite place before they even met, but it soon became _their _favorite place.

She turned her car around, tries screeching on the damp road. She headed out of D.C and onto a dirt road leading away from the city. As she headed up to the lake her and Tony loved so much she saw a metallic reflection lit up by her headlights. As she came closer she realized it was a car, Tony's car. She breathed a breath of relief as she pulled up next to Tony's red mustang. She opened the door and stepped out onto the gravel. As she walked up the grass verge over looking the lake, she looked around for Tony. She spotted him on the edge of the lake with his head on his knees, not noticing she was there.

Ziva made her way down the grass verge as silently as possible until she was walking across the shore, headed towards Tony. She sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out across the beautiful lake.

Tony knew it was Ziva from the minute he heard a car pull up. No one else knew about this place except from him or her two. As she sat down next to him, he was half tempted from moving away from her, but he didn't wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Hey" She whispered

Tony nodded in response, not trusting himself to talk without letting something out.

"Tony, please look at me." She whispered softly

He hesitated for a second, not sure if looking at her would hurt him or comfort him. But after a second he turned his head to look into her eyes. They were full of pain and unshed tears, making him feel the tiniest bit guilty, until he reminded himself of what she did.

"You don't understand" She spoke quietly

"I don't understand? I think I understand quite well thank you." He spoke harshly, looking away from her.

"No Tony you don't, please will you just listen please." She pleaded quietly, reaching over and placing her hand over his. He flinched at the contact but didn't pull his hand away.

"I loved you. Still do. And you do that to me? How could you? I trusted you. I thought you were the one. The one I married, had kids with." Tony spoke brokenly.

Ziva let her tears fall now. She couldn't cope knowing that Tony thought she would hurt him like that.

"I would never, ever do that to you" Ziva pleaded trying to make eye contact. Tony didn't reply he just watched the lake ripple.

"That what it was, the favor. I had to charm the man in charge of a weapons ring to gain information, I would NEVER cheat on you, please tell me you know that." Ziva spoke quietly, tears rolling down her face.

Tony let out a breath; he knew Ziva would never do that to him. He turned her hand in his and linked his fingers though hers.

Ziva let out a quiet sob as Tony pulled her into his side. He put one arm round her waist and the other stroking her hair. He just thanked god that all of this was all straightened out.

"I'm sorry for doubting you" Tony whispered

"Its fine, I understand how you thought that"

"I love you" Tony whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She replied in between ragged breaths.

Tony gathered her up in his arms and walked back to their cars. They were finally back on track, doing things the right way, together.

**Okay so this is it I think, but I might do another chapter I'm not quite sure or maybe a sequel if you guys want one, so let me know! Thanks for reading please leave a review! **


End file.
